Christmas karaoke and Mistletoe
by bookwithrose
Summary: Regina is at the bar to unwind from a stressful week. Emma, Ruby and Belle decide to have a girls nigh out the same night that Regina is there. It Christmas time of the year and its karaoke night at the bar. What happens when you mix drinking dancing and singing all into one.


**Hello everyone this here is just something that popped into my head one night and thought i give it a try. Sorry if there are any mistakes i finished this late and running only on 3 hours of sleep. I hope you all end enjoy this little story. Hope everyone had a great holiday as well. :)**

**I do not own any of the once upon a time characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p>Regina wouldn't normally get caught in the Rabbit Hole but her house was feeling too big and empty and she needed a drink and this was the only bar in town. She picked a back booth and ordered herself a drink. By the time she was on her second drink the door open and in walked Ruby, Belle and Emma. They were all dressed up for a night of fun. Ruby dressed in a short dress that was red and low back with sparkle design on the first of it with red heels. Belle wore a black short skirt and a sleeveless dress shirt with blue and black sparkles danced when she moved. Though the outfit that got her attention was Emma's. Emma had on short tight black skirt that hugged her every curve in all the right places. Her Shirt was a darker green halter top. Low cut in the front and barely any back to it at all. Giving away her smooth toned back side. The shirt along with her makeup brought out her eyes. Her blonde hair down is wavy curls. She had on these black fuck me heels that made her legs go on forever. Regina couldn't take her eyes off the blonde and just the sight of her in that outfit made her feel funny things. The girls found a table in the middle of the bar and seat down. Regina chose that time to look away and catch her breath. She knew the blonde was beautiful and always had a hard time trying not to start for too long. She was attracted to the blonde but she wouldn't indulge in that fantasy because that's one that would never happen even if she tried to let it happen. Emma didn't like her that way so what was the point. Ruby is the first to order them all a round of shots for the table. Regina did her best to focus on her drink and not the blonde across the room. After a few rounds of shots the girls where just starting to feel a little buzz and they where giggles and laughs. Emma Looked up over Belle's shoulder and happen to lock eyes with the beautiful brown eyes she has ever known. Regina was stunning in every way possible. Ruby at that time Jump up quickly and broke their stare.<p>

"Let's dance I love this song." Ruby grabbed the two girls by their hands and pulled them to the dance floor.

Ruby was teaching Belle how to dirty dance and Emma was lightly moving to the beat of the music trying not to laugh at Ruby teaching Belle.

Emma leaned in close to Ruby "Regina is here." She said over the music.

"You mean the woman you been crushing on is here, yea I know she been staring at you on and off since we got here." Ruby smiled.

"And you didn't bother to tell me this when you saw her?" Emma shot back.

"Nope it was too much fun this way. I think you got her attention tonight in that outfit." Ruby laughed at Emma's face expression.

"Please like she into me at all." Emma was doing her best not to look over at the brunette.

"Well there only one way to find out, let's see if we can get a rise out of her." Ruby smirked and turns to Emma and Emma being buzzed enough to go along with whatever Ruby had in mind. Ruby grabbed Emma by the waist and pulled their fronts together and slipped a leg in between her legs. Wrapping her arm around the Emma's waist and grinded and swayed to the beat of the song playing. They slowly moved with each other against each other. Belle stood there with a blush to her checks watching them. Regina gritted her teeth and glared over at the two women dancing. Anger and jealousy bubbled up inside of the brunette but also slightly turned on too. Emma grinned at Ruby before leaning closer and whispering something in the wolf's ear. Ruby laughed and smiles as Emma turn Rudy around and grinned her front against the wolf's ass. Ruby pulled belle into the spot she has Emma a few minutes ago. With all three of them grinding and hands running up and down each others sides. Regina had just about all she could stand watching them.

Ruby leans back and whispered in Emma's ear. "Looks like someone looks a bit flustered and a bit jealous if I say so myself."

Emma looked over at Regina and caught her staring at them. As soon as they locked eyes Regina turned her head and looked away. This could vote well for Emma if she played her cards right. Maybe she had a better chance than she thought. Regina was at least a little bit interested if she went off anything she saw and ruby said. The song died down and the girls returned to their seats and order drinks this time around. One of the bartenders got up on stage and grabbed the mike.

"Hey everyone I just like you to all know that tonight we are doing a Christmas karaoke night. I we will start in about 5 minutes. If you would like to sing just come up and tell the DJ you song and he will bring up the lyrics on the flat screen. "With that said she left the stage and went back to the bar.

A few people went up and sang a few songs as the night went on. It been a few drinks later and Emma's eyes kept wondering over to the brunette. Ruby nudged Emma's arm with hers bringing her back to the real world. "You just going to stare at her all night?"

Emma blushes slightly but smiled at her friend. "Sorry Rubes was you saying something to me?"

"I'll make you a deal Em, ill go sing a song only if you promise to go and challenge Regina to a duet. Everyone knows she never backs down from a challenge." Ruby laughed at the thought of Regina doing karaoke at the bar.

"Wait you can sing Ruby?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ruby laughed and stud up. "You will have to wait and see, deal?"

Emma nodes knowing she's getting in over her head. It's not like she is a bad singer. Ruby smiles and with a wink at both girls Ruby walked off to the DJ then took the stage.

Emma looks back at Regina and their eyes lock and the brunette raises an eyebrow in question to what's going on. Emma still slightly red in the face shakes her head and nodes over at Ruby on the stage and turns to watch her friend. Ruby borrowed the DJ's Santa hat and it looked great with the skimpy dress and heels. She grabbed the mike and looked over a Belle and winked at her. The music started to play and Ruby sway her hips slowly to the beat. As soon as Ruby starting singing all the girls mouths dropped. Her voice was smooth yet deep and drew you in. Her voice was like velvet and poured desire into it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you, you yeah._

Ruby danced around the stage and winked at Belle as she sang.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree.<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day.<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby_

_._

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe.<em>

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click.<em>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you,<br>You Baby._

She wrapped her free arms around her waist and wiggled her hips as she stared at Belle. Belle face was turning redder by the minute.

_Oh, all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air.<em>

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door.<em>

_Oh, I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You, You baby._

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you, baby.<em>

Ruby at the end of the song pointed at Belle as she said the last line and smiled at her. She returned the mike and hat and walked back to the table as everyone was whistling and clapping for Ruby. Ruby didn't seem to notice as she walked over to belle and pulled Belle in and kissed her. Belle took a minute for the shock to wear off and melted into the kiss. Emma had to admit ruby had guts. They girls parted Ruby smirked and Belle still flustered over the kiss. Ruby looked over at Emma as she slipped an arm around Belle. "I believe it's your move and if u can't get her to sing with you, then you get to do it all on your own."

Emma frowns and glared at her friend. "You really suck you know that. The things you get me to do when we are drinking."

Ruby laughed at her and nodded her head at Regina. Emma let out a sigh and headed that way, it was now or never.

Regina was just as shocked as everyone else to find out that Ruby could sing like that plus the move she made on Belle. She looked and saw Emma heading her way and she felt her stomach twist as Emma came closer. Come on Regina pull yourself together and don't let the blonde shake your confidence. She thought to herself as Emma finally stud next to her table.

Regina looked up at the blonde. "Hello Swan what do I owe this pleasure?"

Emma smiled down at her. "I want you to come sing with me."

Regina was taking a drink at this time and about choked on it. "Excuse me?" that had not what she had been expecting.

"I want you to come sing a duet with me." Emma stated simply like it was no big deal.

Regina thought she was joking at first. "You've got to be kidding me right?"

"I'm being very serious. Oh I get it your scared." Emma smirked at the brunette.

Regina rolled her eyes at her. "What on earth would I have to be scared of?"

Emma smirk grew. "That I'm better than you and can outperform you."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Is that a challenge dear, because I can top anything you through at me."

Emma smile grew she just about had her. "Well than prove it then."

Regina realized she been roped into singing but she couldn't back down now or she look stupid in front of Emma. "Alright whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready right now and by the way I'm picking the song." Emma winked and started walking up to the DJ.

Shit Regina thought as she got up and followed her to the DJ. Emma told him there song and he smiled. Regina frowned more at the choice. What the hell did Emma get her into? They took the stage and grabbed their mikes from the stand. Regina was taking the female part and Emma the male part. Then the music started to play. Regina started off the song as she faced Emma.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

Emma smiled as they swayed to the music and she took a step closer.

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

Regina took a step back keeping her eyes connected with Emma's.

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

They started to really get into the song and in that moment only they where there. Regina smiled and Emma returned it as danced in sync.

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand.

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

Regina felt the heat travel up her arm at the contact she looked down at their hands the back up.

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

Emma pulled them a little closer together.

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Regina smiled and moved back again and turns her body away from her lightly pulling away from her.

_Well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour_

Regina turned back around with smirk and pulled her back closer.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there_

Emma spun her around and Regina smiled more.

_Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there_

Regina raised her eyebrow at her.

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now_

Emma stepped forward keeping her eyes locked with Regina's.

_To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Regina dropped their hands and smiled as she turned away.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer_

Emma moved up close behind her.

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride_

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist.

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out_

Regina closed her eyes and Emma pulled her against her.

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

They swayed their hips and bodies together as sang.

C'mon baby

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside__  
><em>_The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside_

Regina turned around pushed Emma away slightly.

_This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in__  
><em>_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm__  
><em>_My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious_

Emma put her hand over the hand Regina had on her chest.

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore_

Emma stepped a little closer as she stared down at her lips.

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious_

Regina raised her eyebrow at the blonde and smirked.

_Well maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before__  
><em>_I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there__  
><em>_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there_

Emma pulled her against her staring at her with a sparkle in her eyes.

_You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now__  
><em>_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me_

Regina pulled away and turned and Emma grabbed her hand.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow__  
><em>_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died__  
><em>_I really can't stay - Get over that old out_

Regina turned around and Emma smiled at her.

_Ahh, but it's cold outside_

_Baby it's cold outside_

_Brr it's cold...__  
><em>_It's cold out there_

They walked to each other and Emma wrapped her arm around her waist and held her close as they moved to the music.

_Can't you stay awhile longer baby__  
><em>_Well... I really shouldn't... Alright__  
><em>

Emma leaned over Regina as she dipped her backwards and held her there, lost in each other's eyes.

_Make it worth your while baby__  
><em>_Ahh, do that again..._

When the song ended the crowd cheered bringing them out of the haze and they stud up. Regina cleared her throat and moved off the stage. Regina headed off to the restrooms as Emma walked back up to the table.

"Holy shit, you two where amazing up there it was like watching a musical. You two really got into it." Ruby said still shaking off the shock.

"Yea the chemistry alone with you two was intense." Belle was in awe of them.

Emma just looked towards the restrooms. "Yea well whatever it was I think it scared her off."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed. "We both saw how she was up there, she is crazy about you. Now all you need to do is go plant one on her, trust me it's worth it." Ruby smiled at Belle and she blushed.

"Are you sure she wasn't just caught up in the moment? I haven't ever picked up on any sign that she was even remotely interested in me." Emma picked up her drink and took a drink.

"Well we can only tell you what we saw." Ruby said.

"It should have been that she was just caught up in the moment of it all or she could really like you. You won't know unless you take a change Emma. Ruby already said she been staring at you most the night so I say go for it." Belle smiled sweetly at her. Emma stud there thinking over all that happen tonight so far.

Regina walked into the restroom and closed the door and leaned against it. Singing with Emma was a bad idea, she let herself get caught up in the moment and her walls started to fall and that was dangerous. She couldn't risk being hurt again and she didn't think Emma felt the same. There were moments in the song that she question that but she was probably just putting on a show because they did challenge each other who could do better. Regina closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She never intended to fall for the annoying blonde but she couldn't help it. She counted to ten then straightens she clothes and walked out of the restroom.

Regina just about ran into Emma as she was exiting the hallway to the restrooms. They stud just under the door way that leads out to the bar area.

"Look Emma about earlier I…" Regina was cut off by Emma's pink soft lips pressing against her lip full lips. Regina froze for a section then melted into the kiss. The moment Emma felt her relax and kiss her back she pulled her closer wrapping her arm around her waist. The kiss left them both breathless and their bodies tingled with excitement. When Emma looked at Regina she saw lust, passion, and happiness but also fear. Regina look confused. Why did you just kiss me?" She asked almost afraid of what Emma would say.

Emma pointed up above them. There was mistletoe hanging above them.

"Oh I see." Regina looked a little hurt

"Plus I've wanted to kiss you for a long time now." Emma smiled at her.

Regina eye's shot up and looked at Emma to see them full of nothing but honesty. "Really?"

"Yes really." With that Emma placed a small kiss on her lips. "What do you say we get out of this place?" Emma winked at her.

"Sounds great dear." Regina pulled Emma close and purple smoke surrounded them. When the smoke clear they were standing in Regina's bedroom.

"I love that you can do that." Emma crashed her lips onto red full lips. Regina moaned softly into the kiss. Hands wrapped around each other pulling each other as close as they could. By the time they hit the bed they was both naked and their bodies tangled up together. The room was filled with nothing but sounds of moans and screaming as they took turns pushing each other over the edge again and again.

Regina woke up to the light hitting her in the face. Her body ached and when she went to move she couldn't. There lying on top of her was the blonde goddess herself. That's when the night's activities hit her. She froze in fear for a second. What if Emma woke up and didn't remember or thought that it was a mistake. Emma sensed Regina stiffens and new she was freaking out. When Regina tried to move out from under her Emma tighten her grip on her.

"Gina it's too early to get up." Emma whined softly. She was comfy and didn't want to move.

Regina relaxed at the nickname Emma called her and couldn't help but smile. "Emma we need to talk about last night." She said as calmly as possible.

Emma sighed but moved just enough to look up at her. "I don't regret anything that happen last night Regina." Her voice was strong and didn't waver.

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good I don't regret anything ether."

Emma smiled at her and kissed her lips softly. Regina smiled back at her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby what's wrong." Emma asks with concern.

"I just never thought this would happen, I've wanted this for so long but never thought it was possible." Regina said as a few tears fell down her check.

Emma whipped them away with her thumbs and places a kiss over each eye. "I have thought about this moment too and not just since last night. I never thought you would return my feelings for you. Regina I love you. I have for a long time now. We can have this and I'm not going anywhere." Emma eyes shown she was telling the truth. They were filled with love and happiness. Regina couldn't believe she is the reason that Emma looks to happy.

"I love you too Emma." Regina the capture her lips in a kiss filled with passion and love. They cuddle into each other and enjoyed finally finding their happy ending and where they belonged.


End file.
